1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to golfing equipment, and in particular to a golf bag having a built-in shoe cleaning device.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
The game of golf requires player to address a golf ball in a variety of terrains. The variety of terrains found on a given golf course is one of the great attractions of the game. With the added effects of weather and seasons, which can harden or soften a given surface, the golfer can be faced with a variety of different surface conditions in a single game. Occasionally, surfaces can hamper a game, particularly if the player's shoes lack sufficient traction. While traction is important when traversing a golf course, it can be crucial when addressing the golf ball. Bad traction can ruin a game of golf and even result in injury. The need for traction has long since given rise to a variety of golf shoes aimed at improving traction.
Golf shoes are typically characterized by a number of spikes extending from the soles of the shoes. When the shoes are in use, these spikes occasionally become clogged with turf or mud, resulting in a reduction or loss of traction. Dirty golf shoes can also be quite messy, and can quickly soil a trunk, locker, or car interior.
A variety of devices have been created to clean golf shoes. One such device is a cleaning brush designed to mount on a golf cart. Problems are encountered with such devices because they must, of necessity, project from the cart at a location readily accessible to the golfer and, they must be sufficiently rigid to permit the golfer to scrub dirt from his or her cleats. The rigid mounting and accessible location of such cleaners can cause injury to a player who walks into a shoe cleaning brush, or who is struck by a cleaning brush on a passing golf cart. Similarly, an impact with an object can damage the cart or brush. In order to overcome these problems, removable brushes were attached to the carts. However, these brushes must be stored separately and are prone to being misplaced. Another type of golf shoe cleaning device is one that attaches to a golf bag by a hinge which allows the brush to be folded out of the way. While this construction prevents someone from accidentally walking into the brush, the folded brush may still cause damage to a car interior, or become caught on an object.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf shoe cleaning device which is readily and rigidly supported for convenient use, yet may be stored inside the base of the golf bag, thereby minimizing damage or harm caused by inadvertent impact.
Examples of the inventions as summarized above include the following patent publications. U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,744 discloses a Shoe Brushing Device for use on an automobile. The device attaches under the floor of an automobile body and is moved between extended and concealed positions by an electric motor and fails to suggest its use in combination with a golf bag.
Typical examples of brushes intended for use with golf carts include those described in UK Pat. No. 2,232,580, which discloses a Shoe Cleaning Device For A Golf Cart having shoe cleaning surfaces, for removing heavy or light dirt, attached to the cart and U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,617 which discloses a Golf Shoe Cleat Cleaner comprising a golf shoe cleaning brush which is mounted onto a golf cart. Each brush can be pivoted to an out of the way position when not in use, but is unadaptable for use as described with a golf bag. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,853 discloses a Brush Assembly With Attachment Clamp for connection to a golf cart. The device comprises a wire brush that is removably attached to the cart frame, not intended to be permanently affixed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,075 discloses a Self-Storing Shoe Cleaning Brush that also removably mounts onto a golf cart. The brush is attached to the cart by a spring hinge which biases the brush into a non-use position. The brush is retained in an operative position by a removable brace.
Most notably, although U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,674 discloses a Golf Shoe Cleaning Apparatus For Attaching To A Golf Bag, the device comprises a cleaning brush which is removably retained inside a drawer member. The drawer member is pivotally attached to the base of a golf bag by means of a mounting bracket, and may be moved between use and non-use positions. No provision is taught for concealing the brush internal to the golf bag floor without aid of an externally mounted bracket.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf bag with shoe cleaning device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.